A police motorcyclist typically carries a laptop computer in a storage box attached to their motorcycle. The laptop computer includes a radio card for remotely accessing a police database for performing database searches. Checking a driver license after a motorist has been stopped for a traffic violation is one example of when a database search is performed.
When the laptop computer is removed from the storage box, it is typically balanced on the seat of the motorcycle while the police officer enters data to perform the database search. Many times the laptop computer may not be properly balanced, and as a result, falls to the ground causing damage. This is especially so when the motorcycle is parked on uneven terrain. In addition, the laptop computer is typically not secured when carried in the storage box, and as a result, may be damaged during travel.
One approach for a laptop computer carrying case for a motorcycle rider is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0183669. The carrying case is configured as a backpack to be worn by the motorcyclist. While effective for carrying the laptop computer, problems still exist when the laptop computer is removed from the backpack for use.
A motorcycle storage box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,689. The '689 patent is directed to a control mechanism which obviates a user's negligence during closing of the storage box. However, no mention is made on how to secure a laptop computer therein.
A carrying case having a moveable support tray for a laptop computer is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,628. In the '628 patent, a pair of spaced apart arms is pivotly coupled to a bottom of the carrying case. This allows the support tray to extend outwardly from the carrying case with the laptop computer secured in place. The pair of spaced apart arms allows the support tray to be lifted vertically and advanced horizontally relative to the carrying case when the cover thereof is open. Even though the carrying case is portable, it is not intended to be mounted to a police motorcycle.